Charlotte Oven
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Minister of Browned Food; Pirate | jva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Netsu Netsu no Mi | dfename = Heat-Heat Fruit | dfmeaning = Heat | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Oven is the fourth son of the Charlotte Family, a member of the Big Mom Pirates, and Totto Land's . Appearance Oven is a large man, towering over Pedro who himself is quite tall. He has a very thick neck, yellow-orange, orange, and red-orange hair that is arranged into three curved sections, as well as a small, spiky beard. He also has broad arms similar to Franky's. He wears a high-collared orange cape which ties in the front in a yellow bow, pants and a thick belt. When his Devil Fruit is activated, his cloak was shown to get darker in color. Personality Oven is loyal to his family and committed to stopping their enemies. Though he may recognize someone's plight, he will still show no mercy and intend on burning them. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin As her 4th son, Oven is loyal to his mother, Big Mom and even join her assassination plot on the Vinsmoke Family. He also fear her of her eating disorders for the wedding cake. Enemies Pedro Over recognized Pedro and acknowledge his brotherly relationship with Pekoms. Despite it, Oven will show no mercy on him by burning him alive. Straw Hat Pirates Oven is the enemy of the Straw Hat Pirates. When Chopper attempted to retreated to "Big Father", Oven got him and beginning to burn him. Vinsmoke Family As part of his mother's assassination plot on the Vinsmoke Family, Oven is the enemy of that family. When Oven was about to kill Chopper by burning him alive, Niji kicked Oven causing him to release Chopper from his clutches. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Browned Food, Oven has authority over one of the islands in Totto Land. Physical Abilities When Vito was looking at the attendants participating at the wedding, he noted that Oven was one of several "monsters" present there, comparing him to his siblings Katakuri and Smoothie, which implies formidable fighting prowess. Oven has extraordinary physical strength and durability, as he could block a sword strike from Pedro, a powerful mink who is capable of cutting through metal armors and shields with great ease. Oven effortlessly overpowered Chopper in his Kung-Fu Point form, but was surprise attacked by Niji, who kicked him back using the power of his Raid Suit. He has a strong will as he remained conscious from Big Mom's burst of Haoshoku Haki. Devil Fruit Oven ate the Netsu Netsu no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that makes him a high heat human. He can heat up certain parts of his body, and by making contact with that heated part, he can transfer the heat to that object such as Pedro's sword. History Whole Cake Island Arc Oven attended Big Mom's Tea Party and wedding ceremony for Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji. At the ceremony, Oven sat with some of his siblings at a table directly behind the Vinsmoke Family ready to assassinate them when the time was right. When chaos caused by the Straw Hat Pirates broke out, he witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. After Brook destroyed the picture of Mother Carmel, Oven confronted Pedro and clashed against his sword. Using his Devil Fruit powers, Oven transferred heat to the sword, making it too hot for Pedro to touch. He remembered Pedro from his previous invasion and promised to burn him alive for making the decision to return. Luffy later caused Big Mom to start screaming, immobilizing Oven and the other Big Mom Pirates. Oven was worried when the Fire Tank Pirates launched their weapons at his mother. However, Big Mom's scream destroyed the weapons before they could even hit her. Oven was then given earplugs by his brother Katakuri and the Big Mom Pirates proceeded to surround Luffy and Bege's groups. Oven later grabbed Tony Tony Chopper as Bege's allies were retreating into his fortress. He was then kicked away by Vinsmoke Niji after he put on his raid suit. As Big Mom assaulted the fortress that the alliance and Vinsmoke Family were hiding in, the Big Mom Pirates stood by and prepared to attack anyone who leaves the fortress. Right after Bege transformed back into human form and the Vinsmoke Family jumped out, the Big Mom Pirates fired a volley of bullets at them, but Ichiji and Niji blocked them. Just when the Big Mom Pirates routed Luffy's group, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmoke Family, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded, causing the castle to topple over. The Big Mom Pirates fell with the castle as it collapsed, but they were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the falling castle into cake. Oven then stood with some of his siblings and crew, reflecting on recent events. They were then alerted by Smoothie and were shocked to see Big Mom having a craving illness for wedding cake. After Perospero diverted Big Mom's attention to the Straw Hats, Oven listened to Pudding as she explained her plan to satiate Big Mom's craving. Major Battles *Oven vs. Pedro *Oven vs. Vinsmoke Niji Trivia *Ovens are chambers used to cook food, fitting with the food-themed names of Charlotte Family members as well as his Devil Fruit. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Овен ca:Charlotte Oven it:Charlotte Oven fr:Charlotte Oven es:Charlotte Oven Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists